Curtis Ashford (Donnell Turner)
| siblings = | spouse = Jordan Ashford (married; 2018-present) | romances = Chandra (dated; pre-2015)Stated August 3, 2018. Grace McMorris (lovers; pre-2015) Valerie Spencer (lovers; 2016) Jordan Ashford (lovers, 2017-18; engaged, 2018) | children = T.J. Ashford (step) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Stella Henryhttp://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/vernee-watson-ghs-stella-ball/Last name revealed on June 22, 2017. (maternal) | nieces/nephews = T.J. Ashford (legal) | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #660000 | color text = white | species = }} 'Curtis Byron Ashford'Stated on Feb 15, 2016 http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-02-15-16.shtml... Curtis: "My man. Can I get some more of those? Curtis Ashford. But I'm sure you already know that."Stella calls him by his full name on 6/9 is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Donnell Turner since the character's debut on November 30, 2015. Casting On November 19, 2015, Soap Opera Digest broke the news that Donnell Turner had been cast as Curtis Ashford, who would prove to be a valuable resource for a scheming Hayden Barnes-Cassadine (Rebecca Budig). While his character is not a doctor, Turner appeared in the recurring role of Dr. Aiden Williams on in 2010. Turner's other credits included recurring role of a doctor on , as well as appearances on prime time dramas and . He made his first appearance on November 30, 2015. Background Curtis had been recruited by Jordan to work for the DEA, but it didn't end well. It was revealed that he is a friend of Shawn Butler. He is also T.J. Ashford's uncle because T.J.'s legal father, Thomas was his older brother, meaning that Jordan Ashford is his former sister-in-law. He and his older brother Thomas were raised by their maternal aunt, Stella. He is close friends with Hayden Barnes, Nina Reeves, Sam McCall, Drew Cain, Dr. Hamilton Finn, and Dr. Griffin Munro. Currently, he is in a committed relationship with his former sister-in-law Jordan Ashford and during the 2018 Nurses Ball, he and Jordan got engaged. In November, he and Jordan got married. On May 30, 2018, Curtis and Sam opened up a P.I. business together and they named it, Ashford and McCall but unfortunately Curtis dissolved his partnership with Sam on June 26, 2019, leaving the P.I. business to become head of security at Aurora. Storylines |-|2015-16= Curtis comes to town in November 2015 to help Hayden Barnes find evidence about the shooting the landed her in a coma. On January 21, 2016 he calls Hayden and tells her to pay up or he will tell Nikolas everything. Hayden, later meets him outside of Kelly's to give him the money and he gives her information on the shooting. Later on, Curtis runs into to Jordan at Kelly's and he tells her that he has every right to see his nephew. Jordan wants Curtis to leave town. Later on, T.J. finds out his uncle is in town when he runs into him and his mother at the Metro Court restaurant. On February 4, he and Valerie play pool at the Floating Rib and she kicks his butt. Later on, he asks Valerie out on a date and she accepts. Curtis meets Valerie for a date at the Floating Rib. When Jordan finds out that his date is Valerie, she gets angry because she does not want him to hurt Valerie. Then he tells Jordan, that he "won't hurt Valerie like you hurt Thomas and Shawn". Later on, Curtis introduces Valerie to his nephew T.J.. Curtis meets Andre. Later on, when he continues his date with Valerie he asks her if Jordan was bothering her. She tells him no then, she asks if he has a cocaine problem. To, which he replies, "I used to but not anymore". On February 25, he runs into Hayden on the docks. Eventually he and Valerie start dating and end up having sex but she breaks up him because he lied to her. After Morgan is killed in a car bombing, Curtis starts working with Drew Cain (aka Jason) to find the killer. |-|2017-18= It was also revealed that Curtis and Jordan have a thing for each other and they kiss. The two eventually start dating and she offers him a job at the PCPD, which he turns down to continue working as a PI (and with Drew aka Jason). In November 14, 2018, Curtis asked Nina to become his "best person" in his wedding to Jordan after Drew had to step down so he can deal with his family issues. |-|2019= In February 2019, Curtis and Jordan go over the serial killer case and how Franco was framed and Jordan said she's going to throw the book at him. Jordan and Franco began working yovether to draw the killer out of hiding by having Franco plead guilty to the murders, but Jordan was accidentally ran down with a car that Drew was driving after suddenly losing consciousness and going blind. The next day, Drew apologized to Curtis for hitting Jordan but Curtis said that it wasn't his fault and stuff happens. In March, Franco was finally proven to be innocent as Ryan Chamberlain was revealed to be alive and was exposed as the killer. Curtis sat by Jordan's side who was released from the hospital and put on dialysis because there wasn't a match available for her much-needed kidney transplant since one kidney suffered grade-4 damage and the other suffered a grade-2. When Ryan had been presumed dead in Niagra Falls, Jordan tasked Curtis to investigate in Canada for any proof that Ryan could still be alive but he initially came up empty. In May, Curtis and Laura Collins (Genie Francis) worked together to find Ryan in Canada and they found a nurse named April Tremblay murdered. Ryan knocked Curtis out and attacked Laura before tying them up in that cabin which was rigged to blow up, but they escaped alive. Ryan returned to Port Charles eventually before Laura and Curtis and Ava Jerome was planning to kill Ryan since he killed Kiki but Curtis stopped her since Ryan was a kidney match for Jordan. Eventually, Ryan was arrested but Ava stabbed him in the back. After Ryan recovered, Curtis threatened Ryan into giving his kidney to Jordan but although he initially refused, eventually he said he will in exchange for the charges against him dropped. Curtis did not agree to his deal. On June 12, it was revealed that Curtis conspired with Kevin Collins, Elizabeth Webber, Valerie Spencer, Franco, and Finn to steal Ryan's kidney and give it to Jordan. After Jordan got out of the hospital, Curtis sadly dissolved his partnership with Sam at Ashford & McCall since he was going to be Head of Security at Aurora Media. However, he was actually working for Valentin to get information on Jasper Jacks. On July 31, Curtis found that Drew's office was broken into and when Drew found out, he saw that the flash drive was gone. They deduced that Shiloh stole it but had no idea why. On August 6, Drew teamed up with Curtis to track down Shiloh and his accomplice, Dr. Arthur Cabot and they bust down the door at Shiloh's motel room with guns in their hand but found a golden hand with blood on it. Drew told Sonny that there was no sign of Shiloh and they were going to track him down. Later that evening, Drew told Curtis that the PCPD was hunting down Shiloh and that Commissioner Mac Scorpio alerted authorities across the state. They discussed what Drew could have possibly known that Shiloh was after and Drew knew this was personal since Shiloh literally had his life in his hands. They later went to talk to Lucy Coe about Arthur Cabot and asked if she knew him and she said she didn't but then recognized him on a picture when she said his name was "Stellan Bergman." She then mentioned that the address of the place he rented was 721 Dewitt and then they thanked her and left. Curtis and Drew bust down the door at 721 Dewitt and Drew attacked Shiloh before freeing Cameron Webber. As Curtis grabbed Shiloh and held him in a chokehold, Drew pulled out his gun, aimed it at Cabot and threatened to kill him if he didn't turn off the memory mapping computer that was implanting Drew's memories into Franco and Cabot explained the process cannot be stopped or reversed but there was a chance it could fail. After the program ended, Curtis and Drew tied Cabot and Shiloh's hands behind their backs before Elizabeth Webber showed up with Detective Harrison Chase who arrested Shiloh first and Cabot next. The next day, it was revealed that the procedure worked and Franco now believes he is Chief Andrew Cain so they continued to work together to find a way to undo what had been done to Franco. After talking to Elizabeth and Hayden, Drew suggested that they find Andre Maddox so that he can try to undo what Cabot did. On August 21, Drew left town to return Shiloh's stolen money to Afghanistan and Curtis eventually gave Elizabeth a message from Drew about his latest mission. On August 28, Jax fired Curtis after learning that he was working for Valentin, who had offered to pay him $5 Million Dollars to find Cassandra Pierce and bring her to him. On September 9, everyone learned that Drew mever made it to Afghanistan and that the plane crashed but there were no signs of survivors. Curtis consoled Sam by saying this was Drew they were talking about and to not count him out yet. Hayden eventually hired Curtis to help her and Jax find the missing codicil to Mikkos Cassadine's will that could prove that Valentin is not the rightful Cassadine heir. Curtis eventually brought Laura Collins in on the search for the codicil and they looked on the Haunted Star. Eventually, Curtis opened the door to a closet and found Cassandra Pierce in there and she held them at gunpoint. As Cassandra ordered Curtis and Laura to tie themselves up to each other, Curtis disarmed her and tied her up as Laura held her at gunpoint. Realizing she lost the upper hand, Cassandra tried to form an alliance with them to take down Valentin but Laura had her arrested. On October 8, Curtis was upset since Valentin had used him as part of his plan to trick Nina into thinking Sasha was Nina's daughter although Sasha bever confirmed that Valentin set the whole thing up. Curtis began to investigate what happened and suggested to Brad Cooper and Lucas Jones that they could retest the samples that originally "proved" that Sasha was Nina's daughter and that this time they have them tested with trusted lab technicians to see if it comes back a match or not. On October 21, Finn shared his suspicions with Curtis that Hayden might have lied about miscarrying in 2017 and that his child could be alive, so Curtis agreed to keep it quiet but he might have tipped Hayden off by suggesting if she needed to get anything off her chest she can. Crimes Committed *Former drug addict *Entered the PCPD evidence locker with help from a friend who worked there 2015 *Broke into Claudette Beaulieu's room at the Metro Court 2016 *Broke into Sonny's office 27, 2016 *Took a picture of a confidential file Nov 2, 2016 *Threatened to kill Winston Rudge 14-15, 2016 *Broke into an Asian Quarter (along with "Jason") 9, 2017 *Broke into the tomb that Olivia Jerome was supposedly laid to rest in (along with "Jason") 24, 2017 *Punched Jared Preston, Jr. 16, 2017 *Fought with Dr. Andre Maddox 29, 2017 *Arrested for breaking and entering 1, 2018 *Break and entering; broke into Wyndemere (along with Sam) 13, 2018 *Briefly held Ryan Chamberlain at gunpoint to stop him from picking up the knife 24, 2019 *Assaulted Ryan 31, 2019 *Conspired with Kevin Collins, Hamilton Finn, Franco Baldwin, Elizabeth Webber, and Valerie Spencer to steal Ryan's kidney and donate it to Jordan Ashford Jun 12, 2019 *Held Shiloh in a chokehold so he would not escape custody 9, 2019 *Assaulted, disarmed, and tied the hands of Cassandra Pierce in defense of himself and Laura 17, 2019 Health and Vitals *Recovering drug (cocaine) addict to his 2015 arrival *Shot in the chesthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ITiXD_DLyE to his 2015 arrival; revealed Jun 15, 2016 *Thrown from "Jason Morgan"'s back and punched when he tried to stop a fight between "Jason" and Nikolas 6, 2016 *Was trapped in building set on fire by Winston Rudge (along with "Jason") but got out with minor smoke inhalation 9-10, 2017 *Voluntarily got in an elevator with "Jason", while he ("Jason") was on a pressure plate (land mine) 10-13, 2017 *Suffered a leg injury following the earthquake and had to be taken to the hospital 5, 2018 *Knocked out by Ryan Chamberlain 15, 2019 *Held hostage by Ryan in a cabin rigged with explosives (along with Laura) 15-17, 2019; revealed May 17, 2019; they escaped *Jumped into cold water to save Liesl Obrecht (along with Jax) 9, 2019 *Stalked by Cassandra Pierce (along with Laura) 13-17, 2019; revealed Sep 17, 2019 *Held hostage at gunpoint by Cassandra (along with Laura) and was ordered to tie himself to her 17, 2019 *Had a gunshot fired in his direction by Cassandra as he went to disarm her 17, 2019 References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Curtis Ashford Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional private investigators Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Characters Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Fictional police officers